


Nur weil ich nichts sagte

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode: s01e05, F/M, Internal Monologue, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ep. 1x5] Claudia glaubt, sterben zu müssen, und denkt über all das nach, was sie Nick nie gesagt hat.<br/>"Klar, er hat mich geküsst, gerade eben, und jede andere wäre vor Freude zerschmolzen, vielleicht abgesehen von der Attacke der prähistorischen Killervögel, aber ich war von Freude so weit entfernt wie von Hoffnung auf Rettung."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur weil ich nichts sagte

**Author's Note:**

> Songic zu "Nothing Came Out" von den Moldy Peaches.

Jaja. Hätte ich nur jemals etwas gesagt.  
Ein Wort, ein Satz, der nur ansatzweise erfasst hätte, was ich fühle.

_Just because I don't say anything,_  
Doesn't mean I don't like you.   
I open my mouth and I try and I try   
But no words came out. 

Es ist ja nicht so, als habe ich nie mit ihm geredet. Aufträge erteilen, über das Geschäftliche reden, ja super. Aber sobald ich versuchte, irgendetwas Persönliches zu sagen und damit meine ich etwas, das über hilflose, abwehrende Kommentare zu seiner psychopathischen Ex-Frau hinausgeht, war es, als wäre mir die Stimme genommen worden und nichts erschien mir in diesen Momenten schwieriger, als den Blick nicht abzuwenden und vor meiner Angst davon zu rennen.  
Meiner Angst vor einem Wort zu viel.

Doch, das weiß ich jetzt und für alle mal, es sind nicht die Worte zu viel, die alles kaputt machen, es sind die Worte zu wenig.

Klar, er hat mich geküsst, gerade eben, und jede andere wäre vor Freude zerschmolzen, vielleicht abgesehen von der Attacke der prähistorischen Killervögel, aber ich war von Freude so weit entfernt wie von Hoffnung auf Rettung. 

Ein Kuss, was war schon ein Kuss, wenn es so gut wie sicher war, dass er mich nicht lebend wieder sehen würde! An seiner Stelle hätte ich auch jeden geküsst. Na gut, Lester vielleicht nicht, doch auf jeden Fall war für mich dieser Kuss nichts als ein angemessener Abschied für immer.

_Without 40 oz. of social skills_

Ich war eben einfach unfähig. Von außen ganz die kompetente Frau mit einem hohen Amt im Ministerium, doch im Privaten nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, dem Mann, den ich liebe, meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Das ist aber auch typisch für mich: Selbst nicht in der Lage, mich zu öffnen, verliebe ich mich in einem Mann, verschlossener als ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis.

Oh, wir hätten uns so gut aneinander festhalten können.  
Das Weinen steigt in mir hoch, schnürt mir die Luft ab. 

Unglaublich, was einem durch den Kopf geht, wenn man weiß, dass man nicht mehr lange zu leben hat und der Tod vermutlich darin besteht, in Stücke gerissen zu werden.  
Zu allem Überfluss sehe ich immer noch so gut wie nichts und die fliegenden Bestien sind für mich nicht viel mehr als vorbeihuschende Schemen auf die ich wahllos mit meinem Golfschläger einprügele.

Angeblich sieht man kurz vor dem Tod immer das gesamte Leben am inneren Auge vorbeiziehen, doch alles, was ich sehe, ist sein Gesicht. Die Augen, in denen ich so oft versinken wollte, doch die ich nie wagte, allzu lange anzusehen, aus Angst durch meinen Blickkontakt zu viel von meinen Gefühlen preiszugeben. Und dieser Mund, ja, ich liebe seinen Mund, der so selten lächelt, aber wenn, dann lässt sich aus einem Lächeln Kraft für Wochen tanken ...und nun würde ich dieses Lächeln nie wieder sehen.

Verdammt. Nun laufen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht, mein Schluchzen wird nahezu hysterisch. Wenn mich die Vögel nicht bald zerreissen werde ich halt an meinem Weinen ersticken.  
Mein Körper beginnt unkontrolliert zu zittern, fast bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage, den Schläger festzuhalten.

Ich kann mich nicht gegen die Gedanken wehren, die mir nun durch den Kopf gehen und mir die letzte Kraft rauben.

_All I wanna do is ride bikes with you  
And stay up late and watch cartoons._

Mein ganzer Körper zittert und ich versinke nun vollständig in unausgelebter Vergangenheit und einer Zukunft, die es sowieso nie gegeben hätte.

Mir fallen Teile meines Lebens ein, in die er so verdammt gut reingepasst hätte.  
Völlig zusammenhanglos sehe ich uns ein ganz normales gemeinsames Leben führen, eines, wie es hätte sein sollen, ohne diese verfluchten Dinosaurier.

Ich sehe uns zusammen auf einem Sofa sitzen und hirnlose Fernsehsendungen gucken und die Sache ergibt alleine dadurch Sinn, dass wir zusammen sind.  
Ich sehe uns Ausflüge unternehmen, ein normales Paar in einem normalen Leben.  
Liebe.

„Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät.“ Flüstere ich dumpf vor mich hin.

Ja. Ich werde hier sterben und er? Auch wenn ich mir es nicht vorstellen kann, er wird sicher eine neue Frau finden.

Aber das geht doch nicht.  
Mein Hals, mein Bauch mein Kopf schmerzt, es ist einfach diese Trauer, die meinen ganzen Körper foltert. Am liebsten würde ich mich in einer Ecke zusammenrollen, schreien und auf den Tod warten, doch mein Körper bewegt sich wie von selbst.

_And besides you're probably holding hands_  
With some skinny, pretty girl that likes to   
Talk about bands 

Ich will ihn mir verdammt noch mal _nicht_ mit einer anderen Frau vorstellen, auch nicht mit Helen.

Für mich ist er einfach der Inbegriff der Perfektion, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeine andere Frau auf dieser Welt auch nur ansatzweise für ihn empfinden kann, was ich empfinde.  
Dass eine andere in der Lage sein kann, diesen wunderbaren Menschen wertzuschätzen.

Diesen wunderbaren Menschen, den ich durch mein Schweigen verloren habe und der nun nie die ungesagten Worte, die mir seit Wochen im Hals stecken und mein Atmen in einsamen Nächten oft unmöglich machten, hören wird.

Diese Gedanken sind die letzten, die ich denke, bevor ich nun alleine meine Körper das Kämpfen überlasse und es meinem Gehirn gönne, die letzten Minuten in einem letzten Aufbegehren verzweifelter Sehnsucht zu verbringen.

_Just because I dont say anything_  
Doesn't mean I dont like you.   
No ...  
I opened my mouth and I tried and I tried. 


End file.
